kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Azzurro Vanel
Azzurro Vanel (アズーロ・バネル, Azūro Baneru) belongs to the Ferro family, which operates under the trading organization called Ferro Co.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 46 He is a drug dealer, a member of the Italian Mafia, and an Aristocrat of Evil. Appearance Azzurro has small eyes, a stubble on his chin, and shaggy, dark hair that he wears up in a ponytail. He has multiple piercings—one on his right ear, three on his left ear, and two on his left eyebrow—and a noticeable, large scar across his face. As a member of the mafia, he dresses nicely, in a clean, white suit, although he leaves his purple, button-down shirt worn underneath partially unbuttoned and wears no tie. He's also been seen with a cigar in his mouth. Personality Azzurro is a cruel, ruthless, and malicious individual; he is willing to resort to any means to complete his job, including kidnapping, beating, and threatening a child, and ordering his staff to murder unarmed servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 22-27 He has a considerable lack of concern for his men, mocking their screams when they call him from a car phone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 35 However, once he loses control and dominance over a situation, he easily becomes nervous and frightened, he also grows desperate, particularly if the circumstances are beyond his understanding.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 39 Plot Black Butler Arc Azzurro engages in a meeting with Ciel Phantomhive, Chlaus, Angelina Dalles, Lau, Arthur Randall, and Diedrich. They discuss a malicious "rat" and the necessity of it being eradicated, implying that a drug-dealer is among them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 8 He overhears of Ciel receiving drugs,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 10 and as a result, he has his men kidnap Ciel later that day.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 17 .]] At his hideout, once Ciel regains consciousness, Azzurro states that the most beneficial market to him, who is a part of the Italian Mafia, is drugs; he complains that, however, because of the Phantomhive's strict vigilance, he was unable to freely deal and indulge in drugs. He asks for the location of the drugs that Chlaus has slyly managed to obtain for Ciel, and threatens to kill his servants. Infuriated with Ciel's lack of cooperation, he violently kicks him and tells his hired snipers that "negotiations are over," and for them to annihilate Ciel's servants. Later, the snipers report to Azzurro via car telecommunication that they have failed their mission. Azzurro is greatly displeased, and orders them to return at once; however, his snipers suddenly begin screaming about an oncoming attack. Initially, Azzurro jests at them, but then he becomes increasingly disturbed as he listens to the snipers shriek about the inevitable menace. Their voices are cut off, and Ciel derides him for his unsuccessful plan. Azzurro, outraged, kicks Ciel in a tumultuous manner. Abruptly, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's butler, answers Azzurro through the phone, and his nonchalance unsettles him. From behind him, Ciel emits a "woof," and Sebastian, having interpreted the ambiguous signal, replies that he is coming soon, much to Azzurro's speechless shock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, pages 33-42 intimidates Azzurro through the phone.]] Subsequently, Azzurro has his men fortify their defenses,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 2 and waits anxiously in a back room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 19 Eventually, Sebastian enters the room, and Azzurro is skeptical of his occupation as a butler; he believes that he is either a hired hitman or ex-SWAT mercenary, although Sebastian insists that he is "a butler to the core." Azzurro then points a gun at Ciel, demanding for the drugs. When Sebastian reaches in his coat, however, he is shot several times by hidden gunmen. Azzurro, comforted by the notion that Sebastian is eliminated, boasts that he is the winner of the game. He threatens to sell Ciel and removes his eye-patch. Suddenly, Ciel addresses Sebastian, asking for how long did he plan to play dead "like a racoon."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, pages 20-26 In response, Sebastian begins to stand up, praising the efficiency of the guns and how they have improved since a hundred years ago. Azzurro is utterly bewildered by the fact that Sebastian is still impossibly alive, and orders his men to finish him off.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 28 Sebastian "returns" the bullets he has removed from his body to the gunmen, killing them in the process.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, pages 27-29 Azzurro grabs Ciel and threatens to kill him, but Ciel's and Sebastian's relative indifference and their talk about the Faustian contract not only confuses him but incites him to impulsively pull the trigger. Notwithstanding, Azzurro soon realizes that Ciel is not dead, and Sebastian, who is beside him, drops the bullet in his front pocket. He commands Azzurro to release his master, and with a meaningful flicker of his finger, Azzurro's arm is forcibly removed from Ciel. Azzurro frantically offers Sebastian a copious amount of money, alcohol, and women, to work for him. But, Sebastian refuses, stating that he is Ciel's faithful servant, in respect to the contract they have formed. Ciel tells Azzurro it is "game over," and Sebastian, the demon, kills Azzurro.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, pages 32-42 Quotes * "'The order of England's underworld,' one of the 'villainous' nobles that have assumed the bad-guy role for the royal family for generations. 'The Queen's guard dog,' who uses his absolute power to bite to death anyone who opposes her. . . . Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 2 * "Say, little Phantomhive, it's tough for the Italian Mafia in this country. All these Englishmen have tea-encrusted brains. People in the family business like us have to rack our brains to come up with smart ways to make money. And that's exactly what drugs are for. Even so, when we came to this country, thanks to the successful glares of the Watchdogs, we haven't been able to catch a single relaxing scent."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 22-23 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "We'll erase you . . . and bring change to England through our own methods. However, if I just cut you up, it'd be a waste of a face like this, kid. Our product's been banged up a bit, but I think your face will fetch a price as pretty as your organs. Oh, you don't need to be scared. By the time you're in the hands of those perverts, we'll have you so drugged up you won't feel a thing."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, pages 25-26 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Wait! Come serve me. Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you five times what he does now. No, ten times! And you can have all the wine and women you want!" Trivia * Azzurro's first name means "light blue" in Italian.Wikipedia:Azzurri * In the first season of the anime, Azzurro has blond hair. References Navigation de:Azuro pl:Azzurro Vanel es:Azzurro Vanel ru:Адзурро Венер pt-br:Azzurro Vanel it:Azzurro Vanel Category:Characters Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Male characters